


幻觉使者

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 原创实验员。





	幻觉使者

娜迦博士总在夜班看到这样的她：脚架在桌上，手指紧紧捂住叼烟的嘴唇，面前放着潦草，但无比翔实的实验记录。

她常常一边报平安，一边写遗言。

人人都知道，她出生于地球的最北方，长年累月的酷寒带给她无与伦比的坚强。在压力大到令人心理变态的研究所，总不见她随波逐流。

譬如，她坚持服用人造致幻剂的习惯，身上只有大麻的气味。工作之余，研究所的同事们大多借酒浇愁，或者相互做爱。这个逃避社交的员工只是一味地礼让、推脱，最后低着头推开房门，跌跌撞撞拿起掌上游戏机。

发光，盘旋。

扭曲，黯淡。

只有在毒品的作用下，她才能看到光，那种影影绰绰的光亮，只照亮希望，不照亮角落。她的精神开始在光里绽放。

至于丑恶的碎屑，全藏在看不见的黑暗中。

发光，盘旋。

扭曲，黯淡。

每一次周期持久而短暂，周而复始。

仿佛过了一生，清醒后却发现只有一小时。

“贴那么多邮票在身上，会让我变成信使吗？”

她又一次划去遗书上的字，也放弃了这个月和家人通信的机会。

“你是什么时候开始……的？”

“因为我的精神摇摇欲坠，需要各种强烈的刺激。”

“噢，我明白，研究什么的。科研的压力真的很大……”

“我烂的。我就是一滩烂泥。”

“怎么会呢？你再怎么觉得自己菜，也不至于说自己是烂泥吧。烂泥怎么可能跨过博士学习那么严峻的火坑？”

“我就是烂，读了博士还是烂。为什么不能说？”

“那你为什么……”

“我还有别的路可走吗？……你还是高级研究员。你一点都没搞懂。”

她站在楼顶往下看。从这里跳下去，就像跳进一个普通的游泳池。

选择一种备受尊敬的人生，选择一个非法研究所，都一样。反正早晚会疲惫，早晚会死。

恢复室突然叫她回去工作。她着急冲回房间。

长廊仿佛一根无限延伸的软管，事实上是个封闭空间。她见到谁，眼前都是噪点，彩色的，带着一种高频的尖叫。

她在无意识中推开那些人。

调亮台灯，颤抖着手拿出药盒，药片在眼前幻化成无穷大的漩涡，身处一个坍缩的宇宙，所有的星光都压缩成玻璃玩具里的雪花。可以全部吃下去；或者磨成粉末，都吸进去，一定很痛快……

尖叫的色彩平静下来，融化，变成流动的彩色熔岩，漂浮在空气里。星球停止旋转，流体发出淡淡的光，黯淡了周围的杂物。

恢复舱，像一颗深海鱼油的胶囊，药贩子经常用它装致幻剂。

但这里装的不是致幻剂，而是一个巨大的幻觉。

孙小阳在恢复舱里动弹不得，屏幕上的一根根曲线却变幻莫测。

她在操作台前坐下。只有在她身边才有这种感觉——其他什么怎么样，都不重要了。此刻，幻觉逐渐平息，她只看到两个小人在玻璃玩具里跳着圆舞曲，雪花轻轻地飘落，四周万籁俱寂。

她怎么知道她的幻想？她怎么有如此强大的神经？明明是一起吸烟、喝酒、散步的人，却只有她，时刻想挣脱束缚。和别的。

在小阳面前，她连药都不嗑了，因为她就是光。

影影绰绰的，只照亮希望，不照亮角落，只要靠近她，就永远不会熄灭的光。

怎么会有这么奇怪的计划？无法学习也无法预测。

那个盘头发的女孩，行动的时候命悬一线，只有她知道一切都稳稳当当，预料之中。

他们跟不上她的思绪，跟不上她诡异的节奏。

见过成千上万次失败的行动，有她的组合却总是充满惊喜。只可惜，忽略了她的过人之处，此生都将与安宁无缘。

“她有很多的心事，比如……”

是吗。

她会怎么回答呢？

最后一次实验中，她在实验记录里看到死亡的顺序：亚历克斯，孙小阳，哈特，王文，阿尔达，李慧珍，自己。被组织秘密处决，自杀，因吸毒导致的并发症去世，癌症，癌症，寿终正寝，苟延残喘。

划掉遗言最多的活到了最后。

“我不后悔活这一生，”

她放下笔，喝了口酒，将自卫小手枪拉上枪栓。自己是计划的一环，只要扣下扳机，孙小阳的逃亡就会泡汤。

只有这一晚，她找不到理由自杀。

天花板的灯管滋滋作响，冷过积雪。

直升机变成风筝，影子在海面消失。有人死在她旁边，更多的急着去追逐影子。

她已经睡了一万五千八百天。直到子弹从膝盖长出来，流血带走了很多的心事。

此刻，她只想回到现实中，不屑于回去的现实。她的声音从心里生长了起来，长出剧烈的咳嗽，和清晰有力的证言。

但很快，她就忘了自己说过什么。证言一旦落地，她就迅速地枯萎。

落叶在阳光下飞舞，盘旋。

黯淡下去，变成泥土的一部分。


End file.
